doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bad Wolf
|ant = Boom Town |sig = The Parting of the Ways }}Bad Wolf (Lobo malo) es el duodécimo episodio de la primera temporada de la serie renovada de Doctor Who y la primera de dos partes del final de temporada (seguida por The Parting of the Ways. Los Dalek reaparecen de una forma mucho más prominente que antes en la temporada, re-introduciendo algunos conceptos de los Dalek de la serie original, incluyendo a Daleks creados a partir de material genético humano y un Emperador Dalek. Narrativamente, la historia marca el principio de la culminación del arco argumental Lobo Malo. Hasta este momento, el Doctor no ha dado importancia a la continuada aparición de las palabras "Lobo Malo" en sus viajes, pero finalmente ha sido obligado a reconocerlo como algo precursor de una seria amenaza al universo cuando inevitablemente se ha presentado justo delante de él. Cabe destacar las referencias hechas al entretenimiento televisivo de la cultura pop humana de la época de la emisión, como Big Brother, The Weakest Link o What Not to Wear, todos apareciendo como adaptaciones futuras de la historia humana con modelos robóticos representando los presentadores originales. Algunas de las voces (en inglés) han sido proporcionadas por sus contrapartes de la vida real: Anne Robinson, Trinny Woodall y Susannah Constantine. A través de un cuidadoso subtexto, fue el primer episodio en mencionar el Instituto Torchwood como una aparente curiosidad que se olvidaría. A pesar de ser inconsecuente en el momento, la palabra "Torchwood" cobraría un sentido más importante en la temporada siguiente, al explorarse los orígenes del Instituto. La historia también detalla como la ayuda proporcionada por el Noveno Doctor en The Long Game en realidad resulta en un declive en el desarrollo de la raza humana. Al igual que en The Ark alrededor de cuarenta años antes, Bad Wolf es una inusual ocasión en la que un episodio emitido de Doctor Who muestra las consecuencias directas de la interferencia del Doctor. Sinopsis Separados y sin acceso a la TARDIS, el Noveno Doctor, Rose y Jack tienen que luchar por sus vidas a bordo de la Estación de Juegos, pero una amenaza mucho más peligrosa se encuentra al acecho, fuera de su vista. El Doctor descubre que la raza humana entera ha estado ciega ante la amenaza en su propia puerta y el Armagedón se acerca con rapidez. Argumento left|200pxEl Noveno Doctor despierta en posición fetal, en el suelo de un armario. Recibe información de una joven, Lynda Moss, quien le comunica que el mareo es a causa del transmat. Lynda le dice que ha sido elegido como el más nuevo habitante de la casa. El Doctor observa a su alrededor y nota las cámaras. Luego, una voz computarizada le dice que se acerca al Cuarto del Diario. Para su sorpresa, descubre que se encuentra en la casa Big Brother, en vivo en el canal 44000. La voz le recuerda no usar palabras groseras. Sorprendido y molesto, el Doctor responde, "Tienen que estar bromeando". Rose Tyler despierta en el piso de un estudio oscuro, desorientada por el transmat. Un hombre, Rodrick, le recuerda que debe hacer todo lo que le diga el androide. Una mujer les dice a todos que vayan a sus lugares. Hay varios podios con nombres, y uno de ellos dice "Rose". Cuando se activa un androide de cabeza redonda, Rose se da cuenta de que está jugando The Weakest Link y que ese es el "Anne Droid" right|200pxJack Harkness despierta y se encuentra frente a dos androides, Trin-E y Zu-Zana, quienes le ofrecen darle una nueva imagen, similar a lo que ocurre en What not to Wear. Las androides critican la ropa de Jack, mencionando que es "muy del siglo XX". Utilizan una máquina para desnudarlo, y parece que Jack disfruta eso e incluso comenta que las puntuaciones televisivas acaban de dar un salto. Mientras tanto, el Doctor intenta salir de la casa, aunque sin éxito. Lynda pregunta si los televidentes se llevan bien con ella, y el Doctor miente, diciendo que creen que "es dulce", lo cual le agrada a Lynda. La amnesia causada por el transmat empieza a desvancecerse, y el Doctor recuerda lo que pasó. La TARDIS abandonó Raxacoricofallapatorius y visitó Kyoto, Japón en 1336. Por poco lograron escapar, y se encontraban riendo en la TARDIS, cuando una luz brillante apareció, atravesando las paredes de la TARDIS y los envolvió. Esto significa que no es solo un juego, pues un rayo transmat común no lograría atravesar la coraza de la TARDIS. El Doctor le dice a la cámara que averiguará qué está sucediendo, recuperará a sus amigos y luego encontrará al responsable de lo ocurrido. 200px|leftDos programadores, un hombre y una mujer, quienes observan los juegos desde una sala de control, se sorprenden al ver a los tres nuevos competidores, como si es que los juegos estuviesen siendo manejados por alguien más. Llega el momento de la despedida en Big Brother, y deciden echar a Crosbie. Empieza a caminar fuera de la casa por un corredor blanco. Inicialmente, el Doctor se sorprende por la reacción emocional de todos, aunque acaba horrorizado al ver que desintegran a Crosbie. El Doctor les pregunta a los que quedan si vale la pena el riesgo de morir por aparecer en televisión, aunque ellos le responden que en realidad no hay otra opción. Los participantes son elegidos aleatoriamente de entre la población terrestre y llevados a una de las sesenta Casas Big Brother que juegan simultáneamente. El Doctor se da cuenta de que Rose también fue atrapada por el transmat, y entonces es probablemente una concursante también. Para salir, utilizó su destornillador sónico para destruir una cámara de la Casa y así ser eliminado del juego. Mientras tanto, Jack continúa disfrutando de la experiencia de estar desnudo frente a miles de personas, pero ahora las androides han decidido darle un cambio de apariencia más extremo, quitándole la cabeza, y reemplazándola por la de un perro. Para sorpresa de las androides, Jack extrae una pistola láser de algún escondite detrás de él, y dispara contra sus cabezas, destruyéndolas. La primera ronda de The Weakest Link ha concluido, y puesto a que Rose no pertenece a esa época, no sabe todas las respuestas. Se está divirtiendo, pues no le importa perder, no hasta que descubre que perder significa ser desintegrado por el Anne Droid. Van pasando las rondas, y Rodrick siempre vota por otros concursantes, salvo por Rose, con el propósito de ganarle en la ronda final. Luego recogerá el premio, a manera de créditos, cortesía de la Corporación Lobo Malo, quienes manejan la estación de juegos. Con la mención del nombre, Rose recuerda que esa frase la ha estado siguiendo desde mucho antes. Se da cuenta de que si el Lobo Malo está a cargo, entonces su presencia en la nave ha sido planeada. right|200pxEl Doctor ingresa al corredor blanco y espera a que la cuenta regresiva antes de la desintegración llegue a cero, aunque nada sucede cuando se agota el tiempo. El Doctor tenía razón, quien sea que lo hubiese llevado allí lo quería vivo. Usa el destornillador sónico para salir de la casa, seguido por Lynda, quien aceptó acompañarle. Al salir, descubre que la casa es solo uno de muchos cuartos que dan a parar a un gran espacio, en el cual el Doctor descubre que se encuentra en el Satélite 5, cien años más tarde que en su última visita. El Doctor le pregunta a Lynda acerca del posible paradero de sus amigos, y ella responde que hay cientos de juegos distintos, todos mortales. Cuando el Doctor le dice a Lynda que es un viajero, ella pregunta si puede ir con él. Responde, sonriendo, que no sería una mala idea, aunque antes deben concentrarse en descubrir qué está sucediendo y quién está a cargo. Lynda enciende las luces, y se revela el logo de la corporación Lobo Malo. Al verlo, el Doctor se sorprende mucho. En la sala de control, los programadores deciden revisar los registros del transmat para verificar cómo los viajeros lograron entrar. El acceso a estos registros les es negado, y la Controladora les comunica que no pueden acceder a ellos. El programador le dice que hay concursantes merodeando fuera de los juegos y pide llamar a seguridad, aunque ella no se lo permite, diciendo que los viajeron "son nadie", antes de decirles que vuelvan a trabajar, y que se avecina una tormenta solar. Jack ha logrado convertir el rayo utilizado para quitarle la ropa en una pistola de rayos, y parte en búsqueda del Doctor, escaneando el sistema cardíaco binario del Señor del Tiempo. En una plataforma de observación, Lynda le dice al Doctor acerca de lo que ha pasado con la Tierra desde su última visita. Para sorpresa del Doctor, en lugar del desarrollo humano, haber apagado el Satélite 5 en su primera visita congeló los sistemas de comunicación de la Tierra, y la sociedad colapsó. Los seres humanos siguen siendo como ovejas sin cerebro, viendo sin parar los programas propuestos por la estación de juegos. Jack los encuentra y el Doctor intenta desesperadamente ingresar al sistema de computadora para encontrar a Rose. El Doctor explica que la estación está transmitiendo más que solo juegos, y que quien sea que fuese el Lobo Malo los está manipulando, creando una trampa de la que Rose aún es presa. left|200pxEn la Planta 407, la ronda final de The Weakest Link no le está yendo bien a Rose. El Doctor, Jack y Lynda ingresan al estudio justo cuando Rose pierde. Ella corre hacia el grupo para advertirles acerca del Anne Droid, aunque no logra hacerlo pues este la desintegra, convirtiéndola en una pequeña pila de polvo. Muy sorprendido, el Doctor no se resiste cuando unos guardias los apresan para llevárselos. El Doctor permanece callado mientras los guardias los interrogan, pero cuando están por ser llevados a una penitenciaría en la Luna, da la orden, y tanto él como Jack saltan y golpean a los guardias, para luego tomar sus armas y dirigirse a la Planta 500. El grupo llega a la Planta 500, y amenazan a los operadores con las armas, haciéndolos a un lado. El Doctor le pregunta a la Controladora quién está a cargo y quién es el responsable por la muerte de Rose. El Doctor le da el arma a uno de los operadores, asegurando que no iba a usarla de todos modos, y este le explica que la Controladora no puede oírle, pues está programada para poder escuchar solo al personal. El operador también explica que cosas extrañas están sucediendo desde hace años: usos no autorizados del transmat y señales encriptadas, entre otras ocurrencias misteriosas. Jack logra abrir el Archivo Seis, donde encuentra la TARDIS. Al ingresar, activa la consola y descubre algo que lo deja sorprendido. right|200pxLa tormenta solar ocurre, y las pantallas se llenan de estática, bloqueando las transmisiones. La Controladora empieza a llamar al Doctor, explicando que mientras que la tormenta continúe, sus "amos" no podrán leer sus pensamientos. Ellos han estado controlando su mente a lo largo de toda sus vida. Ella logró traer al Doctor, escondiéndolo en los juegos para que pasase desapercibido y pudiese llegar hasta ella. Sin embargo, no puede decir el nombre de sus "amos", pues ha sido incapacitada genéticamente. Sus amos han estado escondidos, modificando la forma de pensar de los humanos, creciendo en número, pero siempre con miedo hacia el Doctor. La tormenta solar está terminando y las conversaciones con la Controladora podrán ser oídas por sus "amos" nuevamente. Jack regresa y le dice al Doctor que la TARDIS ha descubierto que los desintegradores son en realidad un sistema secundario de transmat. Las personas no han estado muriendo, sino han estado siendo transportadas a otro lugar, lo cual significa que Rose sigue viva. 200px|leftRose despierta en una nave alienígena, donde se puede oír un extraño zumbido. Ve a uno de los alienígenas acercarse a ella, y entonces se arrincona contra una pared, para esconderse de él. No puede creer lo que está viendo, pues dice haber visto a esa creatura morir. De vuelta en la estación, la Controladora llegó a darle las coordenadas del lugar donde Rose había sido transportada justo antes de volver a funcionar como lo hace habitualmente. Ella sabe que sus "amos" la están oyendo, y justo cuando termina de dar las coordenadas es llevada junto a Rose en la nave. La Controladora les dice a sus "amos" que pueden matarla ahora, pues ya les ha traído su destrucción. Muere luego de recibir el impacto de un arma de energía. En la estación, el rayo transmat ha sido rastreado a un punto en los confines del Sistema Solar. Pese a que la imagen aparece vacía, descubren que hay una señal bloqueando la imagen, imposibilitando la detección del lugar al que las personas son llevadas. Son las mismas personas que instalaron al Jagrafess casi dos siglos atrás, y han estado manipulando a la humanidad por siglos, como una larga jugada. El Doctor cancela la señal, y se revelan las naves donde están siendo llevadas las personas: naves Dalek. Una flota de doscientos platillos Dalek, cada uno con más de dos mil Daleks en su interior. Tanto el Doctor como Jack creían que los Daleks habían sido destruidos, pero obviamente se habían equivocado. right|200pxLos Daleks se comunican, con un líder de estos ordenándole al Doctor que no interfiera con la estratagema Dalek, o exterminarán a Rose. Para sorpresa de los Daleks, el Doctor simplemente dice que no. Cuando el líder Dalek exige una explicación, el Doctor dice desafiantemente que irá a recoger a Rose de entre la flota Dalek, y luego eliminará a cada Dalek presente, salvando así también a la Tierra. El líder Dalek le dice que el Doctor no tiene armas, defensas ni tampoco un plan. El Doctor responde que es cierto, y que sabe que eso es exactamente lo que aterroriza mucho a los Daleks. El Doctor le dice a Rose que está en camino, y corta la transmisión. El líder Dalek afirma que el Doctor ha iniciado acciones hostiles, y otra unidad Dalek ordena que comience la invasión a la Tierra. Muchos otros Daleks se reúnen para la invasión, gritando "exterminar, exterminar, exterminar..." Reparto * Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Capitán Jack - John Barrowman * Lynda - Jo Joyner * Strood - Jamie Bradley * Crosbie - Abi Eniola * Voz de Davinadroid - Davina McCall * Rodrick - Paterson Joseph * Administrador de planta - Jenna Russell * Voz de Anne Droid - Anne Robinson * Voz de Trine-E - Trinny Woodall * Voz de Zu-Zana - Susannah Constantine * Programador - Jo Stone-Fewings * Programadora - Nisha Nayar * Agorax - Dominic Burgess * Fitch - Karren Winchester * Colleen - Kate Loustau * Broff - Sebastian Armesto * Controlador - Martha Cope * Guardia de seguridad - Sam Callis * Androides - Alan Ruscoe, Paul Kasey * Operadores de Daleks - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, David Hankinson * Voz de Dalek - Nicholas Briggs Referencias * La Gran Pirámide de Cobalto está construida sobre los restos de Torchwood. * El Rostro de Boe es el habitante más longevo en la Galaxia Isop. * Polar Ventura es una ciudad islandesa. * Gaffabeque es un alimento originario del planeta Lucifer. * El Doctor, Jack y Linda iban a ser enviados a la Penitenciaría de la Luna. * En la Casa Big Brother hay una hilera de imágenes similares a las protuberancias esféricas de los Daleks. * Big Brother es transmitido en el Canal 44000. * El Doctor es arrestado bajo la Legislación Privada 16 del Sindicato de la Estación de Juegos. Tecnología * El Doctor utiliza su destornillador sónico para salir de la Casa Big Brother. Cultura * Varios programas transmitidos desde la Estación de Juegos utilizan Androides. * Rodrick intenta mantener a Rose en el juego pues cree que es tonta al no saber el apellido de la Princesa Vossaheen. Ubicaciones * El Satélite Cinco está en la órbita terrestre. * La Planta 500 es la ubicación de la Sala de Control. Arco de Lobo Malo * El Satélite Cinco es operado por la Corporación Bad Wolf, la cual está bajo el manejo de los Daleks. Notas *Quién teme al Lobo Malo: La Estación de Juegos pertenece a la Corporación Bad Wolf *Flashbacks de las palabras “Bad Wolf” pueden verse incluso la referencia que hace Gwyneth en “The Unquiet Dead” (Los Muertos Inquietos), El helicóptero “Bad Wolf One” en Dalek, el proyecto Blaidd Drwg” en “Boom Town” (Explosión en la Ciudad), las palabras pintadas en la TARDIS, en “Aliens of London” (Alienígenas de Londres). La cadena de televisión Bad Wolf TV en “The Long game” (Una Jugada Larga). Referencias fuera de la serie de televisión incluyen las menciónes que hace Melisa Hart en The Clockwise Man, Dennel en The Monsters Inside, Georgi en Deviant Strain y Tiko en The Stealers of Dreams, y el videojuego con el nombre Bad Wolf en Winner Takes all, y un poster en el muro de un pub en el cómic de Doctor Who Magazine The Love Invasion. *En el siguiente episodio “The Parting of the Ways” (El Momento de la Despedida) en el que la frase está en el poster de un café y luego pintada en un parque en el suelo y en las paredes, se revela que estas frases diseminadas por el tiempo y el espacio como un medio para conseguir un fin y salvar al Doctor. En “Doomsday” (El Día del Jucico Final), el Doctor y Rose se despiden en “Dårlig Ulv Stranden” (Bahía del Lobo Malo en Noruego), en Noruega. La frase es utilizada otra vez por Rose para llevar al Doctor en “Turn Left” (Giro a la Izquierda). También aparece en otros episodios en la serie. En “Gridlock” (Atasco) (aparece la palabra Akuro en anuncio en un coche, que significa Lobo Malo en japonés). En “Love and Monster” (Amor y Monstruos), donde el virus Bad Wolf sirvió para eliminar todas las referencias de Rose en Internet y en el episodio de Torchwood “Captain Jack Harkness” (Capitán Jack Harkness) la frase está pintada en una sala de baile galesa. En “Tooth and Claw” (Dientes y Garras) el Lobo le dice a Rose que hay algo del Lobo en ella, y en “Silence in the Library” (Silencio en la Biblioteca) una chica rubia y un lobo están en los dibujos de Charlotte. *Cuando Rose está jugando al Rival más Débil se hace la primera referencia a Torchwood. Anne Droide, pregunta sobre los restos de qué famoso Instituto está construida la Gran Pirámide de Cobalto, la respuesta correcta: Torchwood. *El Rostro de Boe es mencionado como uno de los habitantes más viejos de la Galaxia Isop. Esta galaxia fue visitada por el Primer Doctor en ” The Web Planet” (EL Planeta Telaraña). *Se nombra a Polar Ventura como una ciudad islandesa. *Gaffbeque, es una comida típica del planeta Lucifer. *Cuando Lynda le pregunta al Doctor cómo es posible que él hubiera estado en Satélite 5 100 años antes, el Doctor contesta “Hidratandome” refiriendose a Cassandra en “The End of the World” (El Fin del Mundo). *El Doctor, Jack y Lynda, cuando son detenidos, les dicen que serán llevados a la Colonia Penal Lunar. *Cuando los participantes de los concursos son “desintegrados” en la Estación de Juegos, una pequeña cantidad de polvo queda en el suelo. Más tarde se verá que el rayo es un transmat y que son transportados a otro lado, este polvo no pueden ser sus restos. Posiblemente el polvo que se genera después de que funcione el rayo transmat podría ser zanium, mencionado en “The Twin Dilemma” (El Dilemma de los Gemelos) como evidencia de secuestro extraterrestre. En la novelización explica un poco más del tema revelando que este residuo polvoriento cristaliza en el espacio que antes ocupaba la masa que ha sido transportada por el transmat. *En la casa del Gran Hermano hay una serie de pinturas que recuerdan a los paneles de con protuberancias semiesféricas de los Daleks. *El Doctor usa su destornillador sónico para salir de la sección del Gran Hermano de la Estación de Juegos. *Los androides son utilizados en varios programas que se emiten en la estación de juegos. Los nombres de los androides son parecidos a los de los presentadores originales y también pusieron las voces. Anne Droid (El Rival más débil) Davinadroid (Gran Hermano) y Trina-E y Zu-Zana (Que no ponerse). *Satélite 5 está en la orbita de la Tierra y la sala de control se encuentra en la planta 500. La estación de juegos apareció como Satelite 5 en “The Long Game” (Una Jugada Larga) *La escena en la que a Jack le quitan la ropa, se filmó originalmente de cuerpo entero. Pero al final, esta toma no fue utilizada ya que fue vetada por la BBC. *Esta es la primera historia desde ”Frontier in Space”(Frontera en el Espacio), que presenta a los Daleks sin llevar el nombre de ellos en el episodio. (un dalek, también apareció en “The Five Doctors” (Los Cinco Doctores). *En una interesante coincidencia, es la segunda historia Dalek, en la que se presenta a un sirviente humano de los Daleks llamado “controlador” que traiciona a los Daleks y se sacrifica para ayudar al Doctor. El primero fue “Day of the Daleks” (El Día de los Daleks). *Rose encontró previamente a un Dalek en Dalek. *Rose menciona que dejaron el huevo en Margaret. (Boom Town) *La controladora se parece a la Emperatriz en New Adventures: Original Sin y So Vile a Sin. *En la última escena donde pueden verse miles de Daleks gritando “EXTERMINAR” en la nave, también puede verse un pequeño panel de control similar al de la máquina del Tiempo Dalek de “The Chase” (La Caza). *La controladora puede verse en un flashback en “Journey’s end” (El Fin del Viaje). *Lynda se refiere a la Corporación Bad Wolf como “nuestros amos y señores”. La frase será repetida en otras ocasiones en las siguientes temporadas incluyendo “The Age of Steel” (La Edad de Acero), “The Idiot’s Lantern” (La Caja Tonta) y el más obvio “Last of the Time Lords” (El Último de los Señores del Tiempo). Continuidad * Rose encontró un Dalek anteriormente. (TV: Dalek) * Rose menciona haber dejado el huevo de Margaret. (TV: Boom Town) * La Estación de Juegos era antes el Satélite 5. (TV: The Long Game) * Cuando los miles de Daleks están gritando "Exterminar" en su nave, un pequeño panel de control similar al de la máquina del tiempo Dalek (The Chase) puede ser visto. * Se menciona el Instituto Torchwood, el cual pasaría a ser más importante en la siguiente temporada. * La Controladora sería vista nuevamente en un flashback en Journey's End. * Se muestra un flashback de las veces en las que apareció la frase "Lobo Malo" a lo largo de la primera temporada. * Lynda se refiere a la Corporación Lobo Malo como "nuestros señores y amos". Esta frase sería repetida en varios episodios de temporadas siguientes, especialmente en Last of the Time Lords. ** También fue utilizada en Mindwarp. * Un rayo Transmat, utilizado en The Twin Dilemma también dejó un pequeño residuo de polvo, al igual que en este episodio. en:Bad Wolf (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 1 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Noveno Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2005 Categoría:Arco de Lobo Malo Categoría:Arco de Torchwood Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Daleks Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 200100 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el Sistema Solar Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el futuro remoto Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna